nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Egor Kreed
| birth_place = Penza, Russia | genres = Hip hop, R&B, Pop music, Rap | occupation = Singer | instrument = Vocals | label = | website = http://black-star.ru// }} Yegor Nikolaevich Bulatkin ( Russian: Егор Николаевич Булаткин, born June 25, 1994), better known by his stage name Egor Kreed (Russian: Егор Крид) and KReeD, is a Russian rapper and singer-songwriter. He collaborated with Russian artists such as Timati and Nyusha. Biography and career Egor Bulatkin born in June 25, 1994 in Penza. His father, Nikolai Bulatkin, belongs to the largest Russian company for processing of nuts "Unitron". His older sister, Polina Faith, is singer and actress, who lives and works in US. To pursue his career he move to Moscow. Egor studied at the Linguistic Gymnasium with an emphasis on English language. After high school he enrolled at the Academy of Music Gnesinon producer faculty. Egor felt a craving for music since his childhood. For the first time the singer is seriously thinking of becoming a musician at the age of 11, when he heard 50 Cent's song "Candy Shop". For several years Egor recorded songs, gradually honing his skills. Egor's musical debut took place in July 2011. On the advice of friends, he posted a video "Lyubov v seti" on YouTube. After earning millions of views, Yegor brought incredible success and popularity among netizens. In March 2012, Yegor won the "Star Vkontakte – Channel Five" in the category "Best Hip Hop Project". In this category was the most bitter struggle, with more than 1000 competitors. Egor scored more than twenty thounsand votes and was invited to speak at one of the main areas of Pop, St. Petersburg BKZ "October's", with the song "Vdokhnovenie" (Inspiration). After the release of a cover version which was originally performed by Timati, "Ne skhodi s uma" (Don't be mad), the cover earned a million of views. After that, Timati's production center, Black Star Inc. watched the progress of the young artist. In April 2012, Timati signed a contract with the promising singer. The first professional work of Egor under the label "Black Star Inc." was the song "Starletka" (Starlet), which in spring 2012 was filmed video. In the clip participated the popular Russian actress and model, Miroslava Karpovich, from the Russian TV series "Daddy's Daughters" (Papiny Dochki). In the summer of 2012, Egor appeared at such major venues of the capital: "Olympic", "Luzhniki", "OCE", "Poklonaya Gora" and others. He also participated in social activities Hip-Hop Unite, May First, City Youth, ELLO Festival and Euro 2012. On April 2, 2015 Egor has released his first solo album "Holostyak" (The Bachelor). Today Egor recored about 60 songs and video clips, among them: "Nado li", "Zavedi moi puls", "Samaya Samaya", "Nevesta", "Rasstoyaniya", "Bolshe chem lyubov" (with Alexey Vorobyov), "Starletka", "Tolko ty", "Yoy're my galaxy" etc. In October 9, 2014, Egor released his biggest hit "Samaya Samaya", which marked a heavy departure of his previous material moving into a more Pop sound, reached number one in Russian charts and earned over twenty million views on YouTube. In April Egor released the song "Nevesta", featuring Anastasia Mikhailyuta and directed by Aleksey Kupriyanov. Discography Albums Videoclips Category:Artists Category:NVSC 17 artists Category:Russia